Bartleby
Summary Bartleby is one of the three cosmic beings in the Wizard101 universe. Bartleby existed as the center of magic in the First World and watched over existence. His sister, Grandmother Raven decided to give Bartleby the Eyes Of Time, one showed the past, and the other showed the future. This would make Bartleby's job of watching over the First World much easier. One day, he sang a song, which would be known as the Song Of Creation, which would multiply his sister's and Spider's children, the Three Titans, into a race of lesser beings, who became the inhabitants of the First World. However, the Titans would get one day get into conflict. Seeing that this battle would go on for an eternity, Bartleby sang The Titanic Lullaby, which would put the Titans into an eternal sleep. With the First World now broken into fragments due to the conflict, Bartleby was forced to sing The Song Of Creation once again, to fashion a Spiral to hold the fragments of the First World together. He now serves as the center of magic in the Spiral. It was later revealed that Bartleby is the mortar that binds the concepts of Darkness and Chaos with Light and Order, and guards the life-giving water across the Spiral. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Bartleby Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Existed before time Classification: The Divine Paradox, The Source of Magic, The Great Tree, The Grandfather Tree |-|Abilities='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Exists at a level far beyond mortal comprehension, and beyond the past and future, and even existence), Magic (Exists as the source of magic in the Spiral), Enhanced Senses (Can detect magic and magical auras), Information Analysis, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 9; his true divine body exists independently from his physical form), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Necromancy, Willpower Manipulation (With Death Magic, users can strengthen their own will), Fear Manipulation (Death Magic allows users to channel their own fears out of their body and unleash it on their enemies) Life Force Absorption, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Put the Titans into an eternal sleep. The song also managed to work on Grandfather Spider and can work on sleepless beings), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly; Should scale to Raven, who can kill the Player despite his ability to regenerate after the destruction of its body and soul. Can also kill Grandmother Raven and Grandfather Spider), Sealing (Bartleby's sealing spell is the same as Grandmother Raven's), BFR (Can entrap foes into an "eternity of nothingness" and "A Place That Is Not A Place"), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Scaling from Grandfather Spider), Transmutation (Balance Magic blends the forces of all the other schools together), Astral Projection, Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaling from the Player), Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking and healing spells), Reality Warping, Power Mimicry (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Dream Manipulation (Shadow Magic can turn dreams into nightmares), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Created Ravenwood and the Spiral as a whole alongside Grandmother Raven. Can use Shadow Magic to tear matter apart and put it back together), Passive Power Nullification (Has a passive ability that nullifies all forms of magic and non-magic spells/techniques that are associated with the 7 Schools of Magic, Shadow Magic, Astral Magic, physical damage and healing), Duplication (Multiplied the Titans into an entire race of lesser beings), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Stated he could destroy the living concept of Light and Order if it ever came down to it, and should be able to do the same of the living concept of Darkness and Chaos. Binds all 4 concepts that form reality together), Acausality (Type 4; Views time as an illusion, and is comparable to Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven, who exist beyond the past and the future, as well as existence itself. Infused his magic into the Player, who then became unbound by cosmic rules and the regular order of the universe), Petrification, Healing, Light Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Should scale to Grandfather Spider), Shapeshifting, Duplication, Sand Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can cast spells that nullify probability to 0% and increases his own to 100% or even higher), Non-Corporeal (His "body" is made of pure magic, as he is its source), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible, Non-Corporal and Non-Existent beings), Status Effect Inducement, Morality Manipulation, Creation and Mind Manipulation (A mere fraction of the Song of Creation made the Broodmother lose all morals and fall under Morganthe's control) Resistance Negation to Magic |-|Resistances='Powers and Abilities:' Paralysis, Mind Manipulation (Most characters are immune to Beguile and Bartleby should be resistant to Spider's Shadow Magic), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Power Absorption (Through Shadow Magic), Time Manipulation (Scaling from Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven), Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation (Scaling from Grandmother Raven and Grandfather Spider), Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Transmutation, Willpower Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Scaling from much weaker characters) and high resistance to Magic (Should scale to Raven and Spider, who are resistant to conceptual levels of Magic) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Sang the Spiral, a magical thread that holds the universe together; the countless fragments of the First World, and the endless number of parallel worlds among it into formation. Stated that Raven knew only he had the power to stop her, should she try and destroy a weakened Grandfather Spider. It is likely Bartleby is the strongest character in the game besides The Creator) Speed: Immeasurable (Bartleby has existed before the Spiral/universe and even before the First World, which was described as the very beginning of Creation and had its own separate concept of time and was a void, likely meaning he has existed before time. Stated he is the only one capable of contending with Raven, who exists unbound by time, which she views as an illusion on the flattened great wheel of existence), possibly Omnipresent (His heart is connected to all the countless worlds in the universe and his roots stretch out to hold them together) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Grandmother Raven) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal+ with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Omniscience (Grandmother Raven gave Bartleby the Eye of History and the Eye of the Future, which would allow him to know everything throughout the past and the future) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Titanic Lullaby: '''The Titanic Lullaby is Bartleby's most effective and powerful technique. This was originally sung to put the Three Titans into an eternal sleep after they destroyed the First World, even putting Grandfather Spider to sleep not long after. The Lullaby is stronger if the opponent even has a hint of divinity, but is still capable of affecting mortals. The Lullaby can also work on beings who don't require sleep or can't fall asleep in general. *'The Song of Creation: The Song of Creation is the most infamous spell in the game. Morganthe once used the song to make the Broodmother lose all her morals and fall under her control. She also planned to use the song to rewrite the Spiral in her image but was overwhelmed by its full power. Originally, Bartleby sang the Song of Creation to create the Spiral and hold the shattering fragments of the First World together. The song is also so loud, that those without significant mastery over sound manipulation and resistance to it, will succumb to its power. *'Dimension Shift: '''Much like Grandfather Spider, Bartleby can use Dimension Shift to steal his opponent's buffs. *'Debilitate: 'Simultaneously decreases an opponent's accuracy, damage output and healing abilities by 100%. *'Amigurumi: 'Allows Bartleby to simultaneously heal himself and decrease an opponent's damage output by 90%. *'Lord of the Squall: Deals massive damage to all opponents and removes all status effects and PIPs on those affected. *'Impede: '''Prevents an opponent from regaining their power (in the form of PIPs) after using it. *'Omnegation: With this passive ability, Bartleby can nullify any abilities associated with all schools of magic, which includes Shadow Magic, as well as conceptual abilities and non-magicial abilities. '''Note: For a summary of how magic works in Wizard101, click here. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Game Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Trees Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Male Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Balance Users Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Geniuses Category:BFR Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Aura Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users